zackbonefandomcom-20200214-history
Rushour 1, 2, and more!
Rushour 1, 2, and more! is a tape by Zack Bone Productions. It is 31 minutes long and is listed under the date 2005-08-29. It was published to YouTube on Dec 21, 2015. The video lacks a description. Segments AUG 29 2005 Rush Hour 1 Rush Hour 1 ''starts at 0:05 after about a second of Prelap dialogue. List of games: * the first game / level 16 * a next one / level "thir—" ** Note: the level number must be either 3 or between 30-39. It cannot be thirteen because that level was used later on. * 11 * unknown (aborted due to too many restarts) * unknown (aborted because it was wrong too) * level 13 * level 8 * level 25 SEP 10 2005 ''Rush Hour 2 Rush Hour 2 starts at 3:02. It was cancelled. Tic-Tac-Toe Tic-Tac-Toe ''starts at 3:20. List of outcomes: * X wins * tie * O won a point * X won again * O won again * O won * X won the point * O won again * (O wins) At this point, it is clear that O is the winner, at 5-3. Cary Writes a Story At 6:40, Cary says that he will "write a story!" A whole thirteen seconds later, he says that he was just kidding. ''Crazy Shape Crazy Shape starts at 6:55. It's a series of stop motion animations using some kind of pegboard and rubberbands. List of shapes held for more than one frame: * a crystal * another crystal At this point, Cary says "It's done!" However, another shape appears. * isosceles trapezoid Michael warns of a car alert, and then a car drives across the pegboard. Two unknown levels or Rush Hour are played before being cancelled. Green Car At 9:17, Cary says "Look. Green car." Then, there's a bunch of footage of someone putting a car in front of the camera and taking it away. Repeatedly. The Very Fast Adventures of the Parking Lot in Nail World The Very Fast Adventures of the Parking Lot in Nail World starts at 10:26. It was going to be about a car, this time of a smaller variety, entering the pegboard. But Michael was just kidding. Tic-Tac-Toe and Other Stuff Tic-Tac-Toe and Other Stuff ''starts at 10:44. It starts off as a series of transitions that "remind you" of different segments. * A 3x3 grid on the pegboard "reminds you" of Tic-Tac-Toe. * A game of Tic-Tac-Toe is played. X wins! * An O moves across the Tic-Tac-Toe toy from left to right. It "reminds you" of Rush Hour! * A very simple level, probably made by either Cary or Michael, is played on Rush Hour. Notably, the car that escapes is the pink car, even though it is usually the red car. That was the end of their time. SEP 11 2005 ''The Big Chase The Big Chase starts at 11:40. It was cancelled. The Gridlock of Everything The Gridlock of Everything starts at 11:48. It was cancelled. Jenga World Jenga World starts at 11:58. It's a city built from jenga blocks. It's just a circular pan. Untitled Segment An untitled segment starts at 13:01. It has a brief stop motion of Grant walking before Cary says "no." Then, it features a series of jenga block doors opening. Michael's Poem / Watching TV (left) and Cary (right). (13:44)]] The following segment seems to be broken up by a lot of revision, to the point of being incomprehensible. Starting at 13:44, Michael recites a poem, with Cary sitting in the background. Intermitting the recital are segments of someone filming a different scene and saying things like "hello" and "byebye." The poem was reconstructed from segments of the video later on, and is as follows: Book Interesting, easy Teaches, inspires, educates (unknown, unknown), tiles, pictures Informs, entertains, shows Colorful, (nose?) Magazine Then, a clip of ChalkZone is played on the TV. At 14:07, Cary tries to decide what to record, and settles on "watching TV." Before the TV can start, a very short clip in the setting of the poem recital shows Michael and Cary standing next to eachother, both saying "magazine," which is presumably the last word of the poem. This could imply that Cary's ramble was intended to overwrite a duet recital. After a few seconds of watching TV, they are done. The next part, starting at 14:41, features Michael singing, and then pushing down a thin tower of jenga blocks. Grant is shown, and referred to as "this guy," before being pushed off the table in the form of "a boost." Another recital of the poem (skipping the first line) is similarly interrupted by "hello" and the like, at 15:20. This time, Cary does not sit in view. However, after the second line of the poem, the clips become more disjointed. In one clip, Michael is standing and says "this is—". In the next, he standing up from the chair. After that, Michael stands with his arms behind his back and introduces the poem, but is cut off by the cut. In the following clip, he finally says "this is a diamante poem called 'Book.' It's by me." Since a diamante poem has a specific structure, it can be assumed that "Magazine" belongs on the last line, and that there are five words missing; two nouns and an adjective. More disjointed and extremely brief clips follow. In an almost complete recital of the poem, the penultimate word is substituted for a clip of Michael pressing his nose and saying "nose." At 16:33, another stop motion segment begins, starting with Grant getting hit and breakdancing. At 17:13, a very precarious jenga tower is built, and, much to the dismay of anyone watching, is carefully unbuilt instead of getting knocked over. Even the unbuilding process is offscreen. More TV is watched. Jenga Blocks 2 Jenga Blocks 2 starts at 21:05. Cary activates the Knock-o-Tron 4000, which is a domino reaction made from jenga blocks. When they all fall over, Cary says "it worked! This rarely ever happens!" The remaining blocks resemble stonehenge. at the piano (25:28)]] At 22:16, Michael starts playing the song Puff the Magic Dragon. He plays another unidentified song starting at 24:58. SEP 12 2005 Jenga Person Biology The segment starting at 26:19 outlines the biology of jenga people. They are shown at various ages, or stages. SEP 13 2005 At 27:41, a short clip, to the sound of Michael playing piano, reveals what appear to be jenga boats containing baby jenga people. Cary can be heard saying "this was the—" SEP 16 2005 At 27:44, Cary is speaking what sounds like a made-up language. SEP 17 2005 Also see the other SEP 17 2005 At 27:53, Michael can be heard playing the piano again. Some K'NEX are visible. Suddenly, the camera is in a maze. At 28:15, Cary says "well, that's the end of this tape," even though there are a couple minutes left in the tape. The Movie At 28:19, the camera zooms out with "well, back to the movie!" The footage looks very close to the clip from SEP 13 2005, further implying that this tape was rewritten several times. The At 29:41, Cary announces a movie called The. He then counts 10 jenga blocks. SEP 14 2005 At 30:07, nonchronological footage appears from SEP 14 2005. SEP 15 2005 At 30:16, more nonchronological footage appears. The rest of the video is fairly disjointed, likely due to the conclusion of rewriting the tape on several different days. At the end, Cary uses jenga block stop motion to try to spell "HI! MY NAME—" but the tape ends abruptly. Category:Videos Category:Camcorder Tapes Category:Zack Bone Productions Videos